Mustang's Miniskirt Surprise
by Kain Sinner
Summary: Royed....Ed decides to give roy a very shocking surprise..... warning: lemon! .


Mustang's Miniskirt Surprise

Ed looked at himself in the mirror, ignoring his brothers' laughter in the background. He looked like an idiot but what he was about to do was worth the embarrassment to see Mustang's face. Ed smiled and then he wrapped a long coat around his body and walked out toward the military building, his brother wishing him good luck before collapsing into laughter again.

Edward's eyes darted left and right, watching for anyone so he could hide quickly. There shouldn't be anyone around but you could never be too careful. Ed raced toward the building and down the corridor, stopping outside Mustang, aka Cyclops, office.

Edward walked in and Roy looked up, taking in Ed's flushed face and nervous hands clutching at the cloak. "What Fullmetal?" asked Roy, wondering what was wrong with the blond. Ed looked up at him definitely and, taking a deep breath, dropped the cloak from his shoulders.

Roy's mouth dropped and almost hit the floor, he stared and stared, thinking that this was a dream. Ed was wearing the military uniform but the only thing different was that instead of pants he was wearing a miniskirt! Edward stood there, looking at the floor with his face bright red and when he looked up and caught a look at Mustang's face he burst out laughing.

Roy stared for a bit longer before quietly muttering "lock the door". Ed complied with this order, wondering why at the same time. He looked over his shoulder to see Roy standing up and stalking toward him.

Ed walked backwards, his eyes widening as Roy approached. Roy walked right up to him until Edward had his back pressed against the wall. Roy leaned down and whispered in Ed's ear "you know you look real hot in that" before capturing the shocked blonds' lips for a scorching kiss.

Ed's eyes widened even further before closing, enjoying the sensation of Roy kissing him. Roy pressed his body against Edwards, deepening the kiss. Ed felt Roy's tongue touch his lips briefly, seeking entrance to which he gave in eagerly.

Roy brushed his hand over Ed's shoulder to undo the clip that held the skirt up, letting it slide off Ed's body. Roy smiled and brushed his hand over Ed's chest, feeling the muscles rippling underneath with every breath, then he dragged his hand lower.

Roy passed over the skirt, feeling the bulge there before letting his hand creep under the thin material and grasp Ed's length in his palm, surprised at how big he was. Ed gasped and then Roy pulled away, while Ed whimpered. Roy gently knelt in front of the blond, looking up at him.

Ed watched as Roy grinned up at him before placing his head under Ed's skirt to take Ed into his mouth. Ed moaned and leaned back against the wall to support him as Mustang's tongue worked magic on his manhood.

Gripping the ravens hair in his fist he pushed Roy's head down as far as he could without choking him. Roy hummed sending vibrations up Ed's shaft and making him come close to cumming.

Ed groaned, "Roy…..I can't…arghhhh!", Ed screamed as he came in Roy's mouth. Roy swallowed all of it and then pulled back, smiling. Roy carried the now naked blond over to the lounge, laying him on his stomach. Roy removed his clothes before inserting a finger into Ed's entrance followed quickly by another.

Ed squirmed as Roy's fingers evaded his entrance and slipped past his ring of muscle and started to rotate and scissor him. Roy used Ed's precum to lube his hard shaft up. Then he positioned himself at Edwards entrance. "Ed, you sure about th…..", roy never finished his sentence cause Ed had cheekily pushed backwards, driving Roy in fully. "Move" panted Ed, looking over his shoulder at Mustang with a grin.

Roy pulled back and pounded back in, hitting Ed's sweet spot over and over again. Ed bucked and grinded his hips against Roys, heightening both Alchemists' pleasure. Roy grasped Edward's member and started pumping Ed causing Ed to utter a low moan. "ROY!" screamed Ed before cumming into Roy's hand and white spots flashed across his vision.

Roy pounded into Ed a few more times before spilling his seed deep in Ed's body, gripping the boy tightly as he threw his head back in a silent scream. Both men collapsed on the lounge, gasping and covered in sweat, both exhausted and sated. Ed kissed Roy lightly and muttered "I think you liked my surprise".

Roy grinned and bent his head to capture Ed's lips again and not hearing the footsteps of Hawkeye running from the door, the pages lying in a messy pile where they had been dropped.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please R & R, and we hope you enjoyed it.

This story is actually my friend's idea, we just wrote it because we had run out of ideas ourselves. ^.^

Hope you enjoyed reading as much as we enjoying creating and typing it !

Cya

Ed and AL


End file.
